You Never Suspect the Young Ones
by NarwhalGames
Summary: Oneshot for now. Nate's personal thoughts about the love of his life. Lori. Basically just a random look into the life of the tortured mind of Nate Grey. Warning: Kind of sad and cute at the same time. Just read. lol
1. Oneshot

Bold is Nate Singing 3

**Nate Grey POV.**

It was teasing me. It was mocking me. It only wanted to cause me pain and misery. It was fulfilling its destiny. This whole entire day had been awful. But this was the worst of it, I was convinced now.

My eyes kept their focus. _Stupid seashell, _I thought to myself. I reached out my hand to grab it. Engulfed in my hands, I swung my arm and within seconds the seemingly porcelain object shattered into a million pieces against the post of the pier. I let out a frustrated growl and ran my fingers through my hair. Memories clouded my mind.

_"Nathan? Where are you beautiful?"_

_"I'm over here, lovely. By the pier."_

I blinked and let the pictures in my mind fade. I felt my eyes being warmed with tears. She was the only thing I ever cared for. When both of my brothers found the ones they loved, I laughed. I chuckled, rather. This was because I found the one way before them. She was light, in the darkness. It sounds cheesy, but it's entirely the truth.

I wandered out into the dark part of the ocean, not caring if the brisk water was up to my chest. I rubbed my eyes, once again, not caring if the salt burned them. Thoughts in my head made sleep impossible for me, so I stayed out on the beach for quite awhile, letting my head fill with pieces of the past.

_"Okay, Okay. I'll hurry." SNAP. "There, there. Here's the picture."_

_"Oh Nate. I told you I loved the old fashioned cameras!"_

_"Yeah well...here."_

_"Aww! We look so perfect."_

_"We always have been perfect,Lor."_

"Nate! What are you doing out here?!" I opened one eye, breaking my relaxation. Layla, my oldest brother's girlfriend, was standing in front of me, wet and sandy. I smirked as I saw her stance. Her hands were on her hips and her eye brows were knit together. Her face formed an angry look as I chuckled. "Nate! Don't you dare laugh at me!"

"Alright, alright. I'm coming in now."

I trudged into our brand new beach house, trailing sand all over the foyer. I walked through the living room, nodding at my Jason. Then my eye brows furrowed over at him. "Where is Shane?" Jason snorted and Layla cleared her throat. "Uh, haven't seen him since he carried Mitchie into his bedroom," Jason mumbled, stifling a laugh. Layla rolled her eyes as Jason went into a fit of hysterics. I shook my head, smiling in disbelief at their immaturity.

I made way to my room, silently. I lay on the bed, ignoring the fact that I was still gross from the beach water. My eyes began to close, but not before one more blast from the past flashed before my eyes.

_**"Girl, you've got me going crazy. Knocked me off my feet. Now you've got me begging baby. Begging baby please..."**_

_"Nate, that's beautiful, but I d-"_

_"Shh, let me finish."_

_She shushed. I finished the last few lines of the song._

_**"All I wanna know is: do you wanna getaway? Getaway with me..."**_

_I sang the last line and then pulled a tiny box out of my pocket and placed it in Lori's hands._

_**"Girl, I don't know what to do. Cause I'm so in love with you."**_

I was young and stupid. I didn't see what was right in front of my face. I know what you're thinking. I'm only sixteen. But, we were different. Our story was different.

**OOOOH.**

**Let me know if you want me to turn this into a full story.**

**I have lots of ideas…**

**I LOVE COMMENTS 3**

**please?**

**xoxo**

**lina**


	2. More to the Story

**Authors Note:**

**Ages in this:**

**Nate-17**

**Shane- 20**

**Jason- 22**

**The flashback in this chapter takes place right after the last flashback. Like RIGHT after. Also, sorry about the choppiness. It was emotional…so yeah lol**

"Come on Nate! Get up!" I blinked my eyes open to Mitchie and Layla violently shaking me. I groaned and prepared myself to greet the day. It wasn't going to be easy.

"Dude, where are my blueberry waffles? Seriously, I just put them in the freezer last night!" I rolled my eyes and searched for a response to such an idiotic question as that.

"I don't know Shane. Why don't you ask Jason?" I smiled a sly smile over at Layla and Mitchie. They both giggled, but then quickly went stone faced when Shane turned to face them. Shane then glared at me and then furiously started digging through the freezer. I ignored his immature whines of protest. As he yelled over at Mitchie, I suddenly wished that I could tune out the Shane frequency wave in my head.

"Jase, can you please just tell him the waffles are in the oven?" I whispered over to my brother who was getting quite a good laugh out of this whole charade. He agreed and the yelling finally stopped. I felt better now. I was glad Shane finally shut his mouth. I didn't need to hear his annoying voice today.

"_Nathan, are you insane?"_

"_No. Lori…what are you saying?"_

_The look on her face was indescribable. I didn't know what to make of this._

Memories were blocked once again. "Hey Nate. Uh, why don't you hang out with us today? We're going to the mall." Beautiful Mitchie was sitting beside me in the kitchen, playing with a stray curl. She smiled warmly at me. It was times like these I was really, really glad she had found Shane. At least I knew that I would have another amazing sister in-law next spring.

"Yeah! Nate you should really come. I mean, unless you want to watch Marilee. But I think she actually wants to go. She loves the Disney store." I nodded and agreed to suffer through a shopping trip. I didn't want to disappoint Marilee. In case you didn't know, Marilee was Jason and Layla's three year old little girl. Right on cue, Marilee burst through Jason's bedroom door.

"UNCLE NATE! We're going shopping!" I attempted to smile as the dark haired, hazel eyed girl jumped into my arms. She apparently wasn't at all fooled. "Nate, why are you sad?" Oh jeeze. Was it really that terribly obvious? I closed my eyes, going over the scene in my head for the third time today.

"_Nate…no. I mean, you couldn't really…Well, you don't…love me, do you?"_

_This question was appalling to me. How could she think I didn't love her?_

"_Lori…Of course I love you."_

_Her face went pale. Her hands became cold and clammy. _

"_Nate…sweetie…w-why are you doing this?"_

"_What do you mean? Lori, we are soul mates. You know that. Ever since 4th grade we've be-"_

"_We're not in 4th grade, Nate! I mean did you really think that I would say yes?! How could I? Look, I've wanted to tell you for a long time…Nate, for me…it's over. It's been over for a while now, honestly. I just didn't know how to say it."_

"_Lori, I thought you lo-"_

"_Nate, I know what you thought. And I also know you are on edge about things. I know the whole Shane-Mitchie engagement has really confused you. But Nate you can't live for 4th grade."_

"DADDY! Why is Uncle Nate sad?"

Thankfully, Jason ignored the question from his daughter. I would have to thank him later. I sighed and tried to be happy. If not for me, for Marilee.


End file.
